funnypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Cat-Planes
Today I am going to share with you an old mythical legend : the story of a newly discovered being. This is the tale of the Cat-Plane. The exact origin is unknown, but these rare beings emerged around the same time as experimental gliders from the renaissance. The reason cat-planes came to be was because one time a mad scientist genetically engineered a cat with a glider in about 1420. The first reported sighting of a Cat-Plane occurred on January 7, 1642, by Galileo Galilei. He thought he was going crazy, until the next day he died by being launched into space by a Dog-Toilet, an earlier animal-machine hybrid being. Dog-Toilets went extinct the same day, so they were forgotten. Cat-Plane sightings continued all throughout the 17th-19th century. They were so rare, that all through that time period, there were only about 25 reported sightings. In 1906, amateur Canadian scientist Greg McDougal was studying birds, when suddenly he heard a loud hissing sound combined with an engine noise for about 20 seconds. Suddenly, very clearly in the early morning sky, swooped in a Cat-Plane. Greg had a low-quality camera with him, so he snapped a photograph of the Cat-Plane. This photo is widely considered to be the first ever photograph of a Cat-Plane. It is on display at the Strange Hybrids Museum in Northern Winter Lan- I mean, Canada. Cat-Plane sightings spiked in the 1900s, especially during the period of 1902 to 1997. Numerous photographs were taken, most dating from 1907 to 1988. The first sighting in which a color photograph was taken was in 1960. The photographer was unknown. The most famous 1900s Cat-Plane sighting was in 1978. A boyfriend and girlfriend were driving a sports car to the girl's aunt's house, and out of nowhere a Cat-Plane appeared from the skies and swooped down, taking the roof off of the car. This one had guns next to its head, so it shot at the couple, making loud meowing and hissing that echoed around the town. The girl died 20 minutes into the unexpected attack, and the boyfriend was hospitalized. The Cat-Plane seemed to be a 1977 Cessna 150, with machine guns welded to it. This was the first ever recorded attack on people by a Cat-Plane. After 1997, the amount of Cat-Plane sightings began to slowly decline. The sighting rate dropped by nearly 2% each year, with the average in 1997 being about five sightings each month, by 2008 that figure dropped to about one every two months. However, almost every sighting from then on was photographed. The first HD photo of a Cat-Plane was taken on January 5, 2002. This depicted a Cat-Plane in the form of a commercial jet airliner. It was taken by Henry Harrison from a manually-controlled UAV with an HD digital camera on it capable of photographing when the user saw fit. Harrison claims that he heard a faint meowing overlayed on the engine noise typically made by an airliner, and all of a sudden a large Cat-Plane showed up on his screen. He instantly took a photo, and watched as the Cat-Plane began to ascend at a wildly steep angle, seemingly disappearing into the sky. As of July 2016, there have been no Cat-Plane sightings since 2014, but there was an obscure documentary released in Canada in the area where Greg McDougal took his photo. In recent days, there have been leaked images of a planned Cat-Plane horror film, but there is no official trailer or announcement currently released. There appeared a few flash games about the creature on sites like NewGrounds, but they only remained for a few hours. Just be careful, because the Cat-Plane is probably right above your head. Right now. UPDATE 1 ZOMG! Recently, an audio record from around 1918 was discovered around the place where the first ever photo was taken. The recording was in great condition, while still being quite scratchy. The audio sounded like a plane flying low with meowing, and occasionally random faint sounds. The person who recorded it is unknown. UPDATE 2 KEK! So I bet your all wondering, "Why is this guy continuing this story?" "What's the point?" "Am I secretly a hamster?" WELL CUZ I WANNA THATS WHYYYY On April 20, 2017, a very strange Cat-Plane thing happened. A new type of Cat-Plane that does not possess the signature orange tabby kitten facial appearance has appeared due to a powerful Cat-Plane purr-posefully (HAHAH I MADED A PUNNNNN) altering its own genes and becoming a gray-faced Cat-Plane, which it then proceeded to mutate itself again, this time into a chopper, not a plane. So, a new subspecies called Cat-Copters has been classified, and Cat-Copter Zero recently began to irreversibly convert other Cat-Planes into Cat-Choppers. A few developed their own mutations, becoming brown-faced Cat-Gliders, blue-faced Cat-UFOs, and even gray-faced Cat-Rockets. Many other Cat-flying machine heres have been classified in the space of only 10 days which is ridiculous. Also, the original 1906 photographed Cat-Plane was recently discovered roaming the northern Canadian skies, far away from civilization. Image is shown on right. Another bit of news is that another hybrid species has risen, called Hamster-Trucks. You guessed it, they are trucks with hamster heads. They have been noted as extremely hostile and territorial, even more so than some modern Cat-Planes. Another update will come when another event occurs in this strange species' lifetime. written by Pinkguy the b0ss Category:Original Content